


Призраки прошлого с Дженни кружат

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: «Визерис рассказывал о рождении Рейегара только однажды — возможно, потому, что эта история казалась ему слишком грустной.— Тень Летнего Замка?— Да. Однако не было места, которое он любил больше, чем Летний Замок. Он навещал его время от времени, совсем один, если не считать его арфы. Даже рыцарей Королевской Гвардии он не брал туда с собой. Он любил спать в разрушенном чертоге, под луной и звёздами, и каждый раз возвращался оттуда с новой песней. Когда он играл на своей высокой арфе с серебряными струнами и пел о сумерках, слезах и гибели королей, слушателям казалось, что он поёт о себе самом и о тех, кого любит». («Буря мечей», Дейенерис IV)





	Призраки прошлого с Дженни кружат

_They danced through the day  
And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall  
From winter to summer then winter again  
'Til the walls did crumble and fall  
«Jenny of Oldstone»_

Вокруг тянулись бескрайние просторы лугов и долин Дорнийских марок, и шёпот высоких трав на ветру даже при свете дня напоминал Рейегару голоса призраков. Взяв с собой только любимую среброструнную арфу, Рейегар ехал привычным маршрутом в сторону Летнего Замка, намереваясь провести там ночь на руинах замка, где сгорел Эйегон Невероятный и все, кто был тогда рядом с ним. 

Рейегар мог бы найти дорогу до Летнего Замка вслепую. Он хотел остаться в одиночестве среди почерневших от копоти камней. В этом месте, как ни странно, ему было спокойно, и если сны и снились, то они были полны светлой грусти, но не ужаса.

Когда солнце закатилось за горизонт, он спешился у разрушенного замка, стреножил лошадь и вошёл внутрь, держа в руках арфу. Осколки камней и битого, оплавленного стекла привычно захрустели под ногами. 

В отличие от Харренхолла, Летний Замок после пожара никогда не казался ему зловещим, хотя Рейегар был почти уверен, что и здесь живут призраки. Они бродят по пустым коридорам, перешёптываясь и смеясь, длинные галереи и обветшалые чертоги полнятся их тихими потусторонними голосами. И среди этих призраков есть и Дженни из Старых Камней, жена принца Дункана, которая никогда не хотела уходить из этого места. 

Кое-где кровля обвалилась внутрь, открывая взору синее небо, усыпанное первыми звёздами. На полу можно было встретить почерневшие предметы домашней утвари, хотя, конечно, ценные вещи отсюда давно вынесли любители лёгкой наживы, не боящиеся никаких призраков, да и не верящие в них. Рейегар шёл дальше, в чертог с обрушенной крышей, к которому привык почти так же, как к своим покоям в Красном Замке. 

Здесь всё осталось неизменным, даже тюфяк из соломы, который он привёз сюда в прошлый раз, лежал на месте, хотя сильно промок от дождей, подгнил и уже не годился для сна. Рейегар небрежно отодвинул его ногой в дальний угол, постелив на почерневший и покрытый грязью пол дорожный плащ. 

Всё, что он делал, давно вошло у него в привычку: вначале — скромный ужин из холодного каплуна, пахучего сыра и краюшки подсохшего хлеба, потом — немного разбавленного кисловатого вина из меха, а после он перебирал струны арфы, подбирая мелодию к песне, которая давно крутилась в голове, но всё никак не хотела складываться до конца. Летний Замок всегда ему в этом помогал. Каждый раз он возвращался отсюда с новой песней. 

Он уснул, так и прижимая к себе арфу, когда над руинами взошла острая и тонкая, как нож, молодая луна, освещая призрачным светом покинутые всеми разрушенные чертоги и спящего посреди руин юного принца.

Разумеется, Рейегар никогда не видел Дженни, потому что она погибла в день его появления на свет, но он много слышал о ней. Говорили, прекрасная дева любила вплетать в волосы живые цветы, а сама была почти дикаркой. Говорили также о том, что, встретив её в Речных землях, Дункан Таргариен влюбился без памяти и во имя своей любви отказался от Железного Трона. 

Рейегар его прекрасно понимал — если бы он полюбил кого-то всем сердцем, то и сам отказался бы от короны, встань перед ним такой выбор. 

У Дженни не было родового имени. Её звали просто Дженни из Старых камней. Дункан нашёл её в разрушенном замке Маддов, в тех самых Старых камнях, бывшей обители ушедших в прошлое Речных королей. Людская молва твердила, что Дженни жила там всегда, и там же танцевала с призраками. Она кружилась в медленном странном танце, закрыв глаза, и казалось, что руки её действительно сжимают чьи-то невидимые ладони, и ветер гулял по разрушенному чертогу, и чудилось, что отовсюду льётся едва слышная музыка. Играл, верно, какой-то безумный мёртвый бард. Дженни в этом танце была прекрасней всех женщин, которых когда-либо встречал Дункан. 

Многие называли Дженни ведьмой, колдуньей и даже безумной, хотя на самом деле Дженни, пусть и была не от мира сего, но действительно видела больше, чем все остальные, и уж точно была в своём уме. Она оказалась мудрее многих мужчин, которых знавал Дункан.

Почувствовав чужой взгляд, Дженни остановилась, шумно дыша, и посмотрела прямо на Дункана, который и сам глядел на неё во все глаза. Грудь её вздымалась от дыхания, и она улыбнулась ему, откинув со лба прядь тёмных волос. 

— Миледи... — пробормотал Дункан, а Дженни, продолжая улыбаться, поправила его:

— Я не миледи, милорд. Принц Дункан. Простите, к вам следует обращаться, вероятно, «ваше высочество» или «ваша милость»? Я слишком далека от придворного этикета.

— С меня достаточно и милорда, — усмехнулся Дункан, даже не удивившись тому, что она назвала его имя. Хотя его знали все, если подумать. — Кто вы?

— Люди называют меня Дженни из Старых камней. 

— Вы живёте здесь, леди Дженни? — спросил Дункан, оглядывая руины.

— Да, милорд, пока они здесь.

Дункан ощутил неприятный холодок, скользнувший по спине. Странное чувство, словно на мгновение его кожи коснулось призрачное дыхание, от которого волосы на загривке встали дыбом. 

— Они?

— Их имена мало кто помнит, милорд, но они единственные, дарящие мне утешение среди жестокости и горестей этого мира. Они узрели вечность и показали её мне.

Принц Дункан растерянно оглянулся, а Дженни покачала головой, продолжая улыбаться, так открыто и мягко, что у Дункана защемило сердце. Лицо Дженни сияло, он никогда прежде не видел ничего более совершенного. Дженни едва ли можно было назвать женщиной — она, скорее, была совсем молодой девушкой, расцветшей недавно. Её платье, старое, потрёпанное и где-то перепачканное, не скрывало ни тонкого стана, ни высокой груди и округлых бёдер. 

Дункан не заметил, как прошло время, проведённое с Дженни — они вместе гуляли по Старым камням и их окрестностям. Она многое рассказала о королях, которые когда-то жили здесь. 

— Они были истинными королями Рек и Холмов, — говорила Дженни, и голос её журчал как ручей, — и являлись потомками Первых людей... как и я сама, — уже тише добавляла Дженни. 

Дункан тогда не придал этому особенного значения, хотя в душу его закралось смутное сомнение: не является ли сама Дженни каким-нибудь дальним потомком истреблённых Маддов, и истреблены ли они до конца, как о том говорили мейстеры.

В конце концов, возможно, она не просто так предпочла выбрать в качестве своей обители Старые камни?

Дженни знала истории, о которых не ведали даже учёные мужи. Возможно, это были лишь местные сказки, но Дженни говорила так, что Дункан верил. Когда его рука касалась её руки, Дункан вздрагивал. Прохладная и мягкая, как шёлк. Через несколько часов Дункан осознал: он влюбился настолько, что не сможет вернуться домой без Дженни. 

— Я отправлюсь с вами, милорд, — с мягкой, немного печальной улыбкой ответила ему Дженни, — но при одном условии.

— Я сделаю всё, леди Дженни, — горячо ответил Дункан, прижимая её ладонь к своему сердцу, — всё, о чём попросите. 

— Мы возьмём с собой мою подругу... поющую песнь земли.

— Прошу прощения, миледи? 

— Так называют себя Дети Леса, они поют эту песнь тысячи лет. Она одна из них, — пояснила Дженни.

— Дитя Леса? — удивился Дункан. — Но они же погибли давным-давно.

— Нет, милорд, — покачала головой Дженни, — не все. Многие почитают её лесной ведьмой, но я говорила вам: я Дженни из Старых камней, во мне течёт кровь Первых людей, а после Договора Дети Леса стали нашими друзьями. И она оберегала меня многие годы... 

Когда Дункан увидел крохотную женщину, похожую на карлицу, которую привела с собой Дженни, он не поморщился только из любви и уважения к своей леди. Немытая, дурно пахнущая, с колтунами на голове. Он даже не сразу понял, что карлица была альбиносом: выдавали её только светлая кожа и красные глаза, грязные волосы же были непередаваемого оттенка. 

Но у Дункана не оставалось выбора — он уже дал Дженни слово. Карлица сохраняла молчание, только смотрела на Дункана пристально, и ему казалось, что она способна проникнуть в его мысли. Она жестом велела Дженни наклониться и что-то зашептала ей на ухо, на мгновение Дженни изменилась в лице, покачала головой и что-то так же тихо ответила ведьме. Дункану стало не по себе от этого разговора. Наконец, он не выдержал:

— В чём дело, моя леди? — спросил он, обращаясь к Дженни. Та растерянно улыбнулась, открыла было рот, но вместо неё заговорила старуха. 

— Ты обручён с дочерью лорда, принц-дракон, — безо всякого уважения произнесла она, тыча в его сторону грязным пальцем. Только сейчас Дункан заметил, что пальцев у неё на руках по четыре. — Это дурно кончится. Большая будет кровь, когда разгневается олень и попытается вогнать свои рога в драконье брюхо. Королевство выплатит вам приданное трупами, а тебе самому придётся сделать тяжкий выбор между любовью и властью.

Теперь Дункан понимал, отчего так побледнела Дженни. Но он не был суеверным дураком и дикарём, который поверит грязной ведьме и откажется от своего счастья из-за этого. 

— Я...

— Я не договорила, принц-дракон, — прервала его ведьма. — Я должна отправиться с вами, чтобы поведать кое-что королю. Он должен знать. Я увидела через тебя, что принц, который был обещан, появится в вашем роду. 

— Принц, который был обещан?

— О нём говорят в древних пророчествах. Ему суждено спасти царство людей от Долгой Ночи. Он будет от крови дракона.

Дункан забрал с собой и Дженни, и лесную ведьму, и Рейегар иногда задавался вопросом — знала ли тогда лесная ведьма о том, что случится в Летнем Замке спустя двадцать лет? Наверное, если бы знала, то ни за что не отпустила бы Дженни. 

При дворе Дженни первое время называли не иначе как «лесной дикаркой», не говоря уже о четырёхпалой ведьме, которую она с собой привезла, хотя ту отмыли и одели подобающим образом. Эйегон Невероятный пытался образумить сына, однако тот был непреклонен. В итоге Дункан оказался перед выбором, как и предрекала ему карлица, — «лесная дикарка» или корона. Для Дункана выбор оказался очевиден, и он отрёкся от престола в пользу младшего брата Джейехериса. Правду молвила лесная ведьма и о восстании. Лионель Баратеон сильно оскорбился и попытался объявить о независимости Штормовых Земель — за его недовольство поплатилось множество невинных. 

В конце концов, Дункан увёз Дженни и её ведьму в Летний Замок. Там ему было спокойнее. Ему всегда нравилось это место. 

Каждую ночь Дженни проводила рядом с ним. Дункан смотрел в её сверкающие глаза, которые, казалось, светились в темноте, на её улыбку, слышал её хриплое дыхание и стоны, когда он проникал в неё. Дженни зарывалась руками в его волосы, сжимая их тонкими дрожащими пальцами. Она выгибалась под ним, и Дункан в исступлении покрывал лицо и тело Дженни горячими поцелуями, иногда прикусывая нежную кожу. Самая прекрасная женщина на свете. Он никого и никогда так не любил! 

— Мой принц, — бормотала Дженни, и Дункан стонал, толкаясь сильнее, чувствуя жар её тела, чувствуя её нетерпение, которое передавалось и ему. Не было ничего слаще для него, чем быть рядом со своей Дженни из Старых камней. Дженни, танцевавшей с призраками. 

Принц, который был обещан... Азор Ахай стал навязчивой идеей Эйегона Невероятного, пятого своего имени, и он почему-то был уверен, что именно Рейегар, который должен был родиться вот-вот, станет этим принцем. Он верил, что драконы должны возродиться — в Летнем Замке. Об этом Рейегер читал в заметках архимейстера Гильдейна, последнего мейстера, служившего в Летнем Замке и чудом не погибшего в том страшном пожаре. 

У Эйегона Невероятного было семь драконьих яиц по числу Семерых. Их он привёз с собой в Летний Замок вместе с пиромантами, как ни отговаривал его от задуманного верховный септон. 

Рейегар же был уверен только в одном: кто-то убил Эйегона, а Дункан Высокий, лорд-командующий Королевской Гвардией, погиб, защищая его. Погибли и Дункан Таргариен, и Дженни из Старых камней. Кто-то знал о том, что король готовит возрождение драконов в замке в день рождения Рейегара, кто-то знал — и устроил диверсию, которую теперь считали просто несчастным случаем в результате неудачно проведённого ритуала.

Во сне Рейегар почувствовал запах горелой плоти и услышал ужасные крики боли, разносившиеся, казалось, на многие лиги. Человек не может так кричать, однако они кричали так громко и мучительно, что это невозможно было вынести. Рейегар слушал вопли тех, кто сопровождал короля и лорда-командующего, тех, кто не погиб от меча или яда. Дженни распласталась на полу, выронив из руки бокал, изо рта её струилась кровь, похожая на густое красное вино. Лицо её стало бледным, в глазах застыл ужас осознания. Горели картины и гобелены, потолки, пол и стены охватило ревущее зеленоватое пламя, пожирающее всё на своём пути. 

Люди в чертоге, которым не повезло получить лёгкую смерть, кричали. Они исполняли жуткий огненный танец. Невозможно было понять, кто и где находился. Волосы их горели, объятые пламенем лица были неузнаваемы, кожа стекала и плавилась, словно воск свечи, обнажая горящее мясо и кости. Глаза лопались и выплёскивались из глазниц студенистой жижей на расплавленные щёки. Они кричали и продолжали танцевать этот страшный танец. 

Кто-то безмолвно распластался на полу, пронзённый мечом, — и Рейегар узнал в этом человеке сира Дункана Высокого. Собравшаяся под ним лужа крови быстро сворачивалась от жара пламени, доспехи лорда-командующего стекали на пол жидким золотом, вплавлялись в горящую плоть. Огонь обнажал тела до костей, а те прогорали до угольной черноты. Король Эйегон Невероятный лежал рядом со своим верным другом, и из груди его торчала рукоять кинжала, хотя ему, похоже, нанесли с десяток ударов прежде, чем попасть в сердце, а принц Дункан уткнулся лицом в стол, словно смертельно пьяный, и Рейегар даже не сразу разглядел кровавое пятно, которое растекалось по скатерти.

...Рейегар проснулся почти с криком. Дыхание его сбилось, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Никогда прежде ему не снились такие реалистичные кошмары в этом месте. До сего дня. Он даже не сразу понял, что уже не один: в предрассветном сумраке он заметил очертания женской фигуры рядом со своим скромным ложем. Он попытался подняться, но осознал, что не может даже толком пошевелиться, а женщина, сидящая рядом с ним, нежно касалась ладонью его щеки, потом отвела взмокшую светлую прядь волос с лица. Её рука приятно пахла цветами. От женщины исходило странное спокойствие, и Рейегар почему-то её совсем не боялся, хотя не понимал, что ей понадобилось здесь посреди ночи?

— Принц Рейегар, — никогда прежде не слышавший столь мягкого, нежного голоса Рейегар тем не менее догадался: это голос Дженни! Его нисколько не смутило то, что Дженни погибла. — Ты единственный, кто приходит сюда, чтобы провести с нами время.

— Дженни, — прохрипел Рейегар, с трудом выталкивая слова из пересохшего горла. — Ты умерла, Дженни.

— Верно, ваша милость, я умерла. Я была отравлена, но продолжаю танцевать с ними. Со своим возлюбленным принцем Стрекоз, с его отцом, с лордом-командующим и другими людьми, безвинно погибшими здесь... — совсем тихо проговорила Дженни. 

— Кто...

Дженни, судя по звуку, вздохнула.

— Игры престолов не созданы для любящих сердец, ваша милость. Честные и любящие люди становятся жертвами этой безумной пляски. Я всегда была дикаркой, а благородные лорды не прощают, когда им наносят подобного рода оскорбления. Я узнала об этом слишком поздно, ваша милость, чтобы что-то сделать для спасения остальных. Меня радует одно: моя верная подруга, Дитя Леса, смогла выбраться из этого пламени и вернуться в Речные земли. Я знаю, она горько оплакивала меня... И призраки в Старых камнях тоже плакали, мне рассказал об этом ветер.

Рейегар молчал, охваченный оцепенением.

— Если бы я ведала загодя, то никогда бы не поехала с Дунканом, как бы ни любила своего принца, ведь мне не нужно было ничего, кроме него самого. Возможно, когда-нибудь, ваша милость, вы тоже полюбите кого-то так же сильно. Ту, с которой не захотите разлучаться ни за что на свете, и увезёте её с собой, забыв о последствиях. Как бы мне хотелось оградить вас от этого, но я всего лишь призрак прошлого. Мы все блуждаем в его коридорах, тонем в тумане минувших дней и страшимся заглянуть в темноту грядущего...

Дженни привстала, и Рейегар увидел её в полный рост. Он хорошо рассмотрел красное платье, подпалённое по краям, длинные тёмные волосы, струящиеся по плечам, а в волосах — свежие цветы. Она была будто живой. Она сделала несколько плавных движений, вращаясь по кругу.

— Я танцую здесь под пение звёзд, ваша милость, а принц, который был обещан, скоро грядёт.

— Принц...

— Потомок Таргариенов, ваша милость, рождённый среди соли и камня, принц вернётся в этот мир вместе с драконами, тогда, возможно, и я смогу уйти... мы все сможем, — прошелестел совсем тихо призрачный голос Дженни.

...В следующий раз Рейегар открыл глаза, когда солнце было уже высоко и отовсюду доносилось пение птиц. Он не мог понять, что из увиденного им прошлой ночью было правдой, а что — лишь мороком, навеянным этим местом. Вероятно, ему привиделось абсолютно всё. Дженни никак не могла очутиться рядом с ним, ведь она погибла в день его рождения. Хотя Рейегару казалось, что он до сих пор чувствовал запах цветов, витавший в разрушенном чертоге. Впрочем, это лишь иллюзия, не более.

Когда Рейегар вернулся обратно ко двору, то, как и обычно, сыграл на арфе песню, которую очень быстро подхватили все певцы Семи Королевств. В песне этой, наполненной светлой грустью и тоской, говорилось о Дженни из Старых камней, продолжающей танцевать в чертогах королей с теми, кто навсегда покинул этот мир. И когда сам Рейегар пел эту песню, он вспоминал запах полевых цветов, вплетённых в волосы Дженни, тот самый аромат, ещё долго преследовавший его во снах.


End file.
